Just Not That Into You Yet
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: This is Dean & Tasha's Love story like First Love.Tasha left Sam at Stanford 6 months ago & meets Dean when she's attacked by the thing he & John are hunting.John soon goes off on his own telling Dean to go find Sam at his school.
1. Chapter 1

Just Not That Into You…Yet

**-Dean is 25 and Tasha is 21. Takes place in California. Tasha left Sam at Stanford 6 months ago and is a waitress at a bar and grill-**

Dean and John took their seats in the back corner and ordered a couple of beers. The two men filed out the police reports and combed them over for any details that would scream supernatural. The waitress came back to their table with their beers. Her blonde hair nicely straightened and it hung a few inches below her shoulders. She put the two beers on the table and stood over them. John elbowed Dean, reminding him to tip her. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a five. As he looked up a sexy smirk crossed his lips.

"Here you go…Natasha." Dean said reading her name tag. John sighed and elbowed him again, signaling now wasn't the time to think about sex. Dean shook off his dad's advice and turned to continue his flirting, but the girl was already gone. Dean looked around for her and managed to catch a glimpse of her escaping out the back door. He gave up and went back to looking at the map with John.

"Whatever we're dealing is making a pattern." John said drawing some sort of symbol on the map. He connected the marks of where the killings took place. He'd never seen that type of symbol before, and by the looks of the killing patterns it would kill in this city, most likely sometime this week.

"I'm gonna take this one on my own, Dean." John said putting the case information away.

"What? Why? Whatever this is it could kill you, Dad. You need my help." Dean argued.

"I want you to watch over your brother." John admitted.

"So that's why we're here…to spy on Sammy? Dean asked.

"No, I just want to make sure he's safe." John rebutted.

"Fine, I'll do it." Dean reluctantly agreed.

John paid his bill and left Dean in the bar. Dean ordered one more and walked out the door. He got into the Impala and decided to take a short cut down one of the side roads to Stanford. As the Impala turned the corner, the headlights hit an object in at the end. Dean turned down his lights a bit to see a human figure pressed against the wall. He looked even closer and realized it was the waitress from the bar, but now she had bloody cuts on her arms and across her shirt. Dean shot out of the car and rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Dean asked her. She didn't answer him. He looked her over. The ends of her hair were stained with blood and her blue eyes were wild with fear.

"It's on the walls…" She muttered quietly.

"What'd it look like?" Dean asked. He quickly noted that he needed to get this girl out of here. Whatever his dad had left to find, had already found him.

"It's…just…shadow." She muttered.

"Alright let's get somewhere where there's lots of light." Dena concluded. He took the woman by her waist and managed to get her to inside the Impala. She seemed stiff and scared. Dean ignited the engine and proceeded to call his dad and warn him that he'd encountered the ghost, and that somehow it was on the walls. John didn't answer so Dean drove her to a well-lit gas station. He slipped his jacket over her bare arms and bought her a water bottle from the small store. He tried John again and still couldn't reach him, so Dean let out a frustrated sigh and just left John a message saying what had happened and for him to call him. Dean turned back to the girl in his car and cleaned up a few of her cuts.

"You feel better now?" Dean asked her handing the bottle of water. She took a sip and put it right back down into the cup holder.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Dean answered. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Natasha…" She answered quietly. She was trying to calm herself down.

"Daniel Turner." Dean lied. He was under a new name like always. She nodded and took a few more deep breaths.

"I think, I'm okay now." Natasha said. Dean smiled as she opened the door and got out. She nodded to him and lipped a thank you and walked off.

Dean sped off out of the light and into the darkness. He tried his dad once again, but got no answer, so he decided to head back to the hotel to see if he was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Just Not That Into You…Yet Chapter 2-**

**-Two Days Later-**

Dean still hadn't heard from John, and it was unlike him not to at least call. He decided not to be a girl about it and figured John was just seriously busy and figured he check out the "shadow" that attacked the girl from the other night, so of course he checked the world wide web.. For a while, Dean found nothing but "Tell your little one that "shadows are just their imagination" and other things like that, until he finally hit the jackpot. Dean clicked his way to Wikipedia and found nothing but craptastic myths, but he'd never heard of the shadow ghost before. He had his doubts, but took down the information anyway.

To try to get more information, Dean headed to the library at Stanford. Sure his hidden motive was to see Sam. He walked into the library looked for books on this "shadow thing" and sat down at a table in the main study area. He couldn't concentrate on the book when he spotted Sam across the room laughing with his arms around a girl. Dean sighed, he was happy to see his brother happy. Dean was about to turn his attention back to his book when he saw Natasha from last night. She didn't have a book in her hand. Dean looked a bit closer at her and it looked like she had been crying. Natasha wiped away the bit of smeared make-up and got up from her seat. Dean thought he could get a description of the ghost from her so he quickly rushed over to her. Dean gently grabbed her hand when she reached for her bag.

"What're you doing here Daniel?" Natasha asked him. She slid her hand from his grasp. "It's a little creepy seeing you here."

"I was just going to ask for a favor." Dean said. Natasha sighed and sat back down with Dean across from her.

"Why do I owe you a favor? I hardly know you." She argued.

"I saved your life. Doesn't that count for something?" Dean rebutted.

"I'm sorry, "Damsel in Distress" here at your service." Natasha said sarcastically with a salute.

"That's cute, but I'm serious. We could get a beer and talk about the other night." Dean suggested.

"You want to get a beer now? It's only about fifteen minutes past noon!" Natasha reasoned. Dean hunched his shoulders.

"It's never too early for a beer." Dean argued. Natasha, tired of arguing grabbed her bag. She took one last glance at Sam and the blonde next to him and followed Dean out the door.

**-In the bar at a table-**

Dean ordered himself and Natasha beers and took two seats at a booth in a corner of the restaurant. Natasha described the "thing" she saw crawling on the walls of the alleyway. She remembered it scaling the wall. It was almost nonexistent. It made almost no sound.

"Then out of nowhere, it came directly at me. This black ghostly thing came at me. I felt gashes on my arms and a few on my leg, but I don't think it, or whatever the hell it was, was trying to kill me." Natasha reminisced.

"Did it make any sort of noise?" Dean asked taking a sip from his beer bottle. Natasha looked at him like he was crazy.

"It was on the wall, Daniel…I'll be damned if I heard my own scream." She joked. Dean let a smirk slide across his face as Natasha took a gulp of her own beer. He found himself looking at her eyes as the glazed across their surroundings. When her eyes landed on him he blinked himself back into reality. Natasha felt herself blushing when she noticed he was looking at her. Dean looked away and stared at the table trying to think of more questions to ask her. Natasha seemed to read his mind.

"So, no more questions?" She asked him finishing up her beer.

"Nope, I guess we're all done here." Dean said finishing his up as well. Natasha nodded and got up from her chair and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. She and Dean filed out the door. Dean offered a ride back to the library, but she politely declined and said she'd catch a cab home.

"Oh c'mon I'm better than some sketchy cab driver!" Dean joked. Natasha laughed and gave up. They got into the car and she told him her address and they headed to her apartment. Dean walked Natasha up to her front door on the third floor of the building.

"Well thanks for the beer, Daniel." Natasha said fooling around with her keys to open her door.

"Oh yea, it's nothing, thanks for your help with um, my case." Dean said as she opened her door. Natasha looked up at Dean again and then walked over her threshold and thanked him again. Dean nodded and she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Just Not That Into You…Yet Chapter 3-**

**-The Next Day-**

Natasha drove back to the Stanford library to read up on what Dean had been asking her about. She looked through at least six different books on this thing. It didn't even have a name. It was only referred to as "The Shadow Ghost". Natasha had also read that it was a generational killer. It only killed members of particular families that had threatened it, but why would it attack her? She didn't even know what the hell it was. So why would it attack her of all people?

As Natasha walked forward with her nose in one of the books she ran head first into another person. She fell backwards into someone with a rock hard chest. The mythology book fell to the ground next to a pair of black wedges. Natasha picked up her book and looked the girl in the face. The blonde girl had a pleasant smile and reached out her hand.

"Sorry about that. Hi, I'm Jessica." The girl said. Natasha just smiled and shook her hand. She recognized the girl. Jessica pointed behind her to the person who caught Natasha mid fall. Natasha turned around to see the one person she'd been avoiding for months. It was Sam.

"I'm Natasha…" She greeted awkwardly. She couldn't stop looking at Him. She'd seen him before, but the fact that he was right there in front of her and was looking back, scared the hell out of her.

"Tasha..." Sam started, but she acted like she didn't hear him. Natasha turned to him and shot out her hand.

"And you are?" She asked as she shook his hand.

"Oh, sorry, this is my boyfriend Sam." Jessica introduced. Tasha blinked back the tears that so badly wanted to stream down her cheeks. She managed a small smile and a hello and excused herself from between them. Sam tried to grab after her, but he missed her hand. Tasha grabbed her jacket and bag from the floor and headed out the door without looking back. She heard her name again, but she just couldn't stop and ran right into Dean. She looked at him and continued out the door. He followed her around the corner.

"What's wrong now?" Dean asked holding Tasha's shoulders. She was shuddering.

"How the hell do you keep showing up where I am? You're not a stalker are you?" She joked lightly between sniffs. Dean dared to look in her eyes. He hadn't seen what happened before hand.

"Did someone hurt you?" Dean asked her.

"No…well at least not intentionally. I could use some food. Are you hungry?" Tasha asked taking in a deep breath as she got herself together. Dean looked around the corner and saw Sam run out the door. He didn't want his little brother to know he was checking up on him, so he quickly agreed to her proposal. Tasha ushered him quickly across the campus to a small café.

Natasha ordered a normal coffee as well as Dean, but of course when it reached the table he took out his own special ingredient. Natasha smiled and poured some for herself in her own cup. She and Dean were quiet for just a few minutes until the awkwardness settled in.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Dean asked her as he took a sip of his spiked cup of coffee.

"Daniel…you ever wanted to kick someone as hard as you could in the crotch?" She asked with all seriousness. Dean looked up at her over the rim of his mug. He saw a hint of anger in her eyes.

"I've had my moments…" Dean started jokingly, but Natasha interrupted him.

"I mean it's only been six months. How the hell can he just move on to some other blonde chick right after me? How is it possible that he's moved on so quickly, and I still can't even get him out of my head?" Tasha said. She grabbed Dean's flask and poured the rest in and gulped it down.

"I'm not great at this…umm….chick flick moments." Dean said nervously.

"I hate those movies...but that doesn't matter. I hate this place. Let's go." She concluded. Dean swallowed the rest of his drink, paid the bill and they left. Natasha invited him back to her apartment to discuss what she read about the Shadow Ghost.

**-That Night in Natasha's Apartment-**

"Generation killer you said?" Dean said slouching back on Natasha's living room couch.

"That's what I read and apparently it doesn't even have an official name. It's even referred to as the "wall crawler". She said giving him a cold beer. She positioned herself next to him and cracked open her own bottle. Natasha picked up the pages she printed from the internet and re read them. They all said similar things. None of them gave the thing a real name and each website said it killed in families.

**-One Hour Later-**

"I can't believe you choose to do this for a living. I mean, not that i would mind something this exciting, but not really living your life? I'm not sure I'd like that part of the deal." Natasha commented.

"I was raised to do this. It wasn't exactly a choice." Dean argued.

"You always have a choice, Daniel. It's like choosing to lie or not to lie...or to leave someone or fight through it..." Natasha said with a heavy sigh.

"I wish it were that easy, Natasha..." Dean said with an equally heavy sigh.

"Call me Tasha." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Just Not That Into You Chapter 4-**

**- The Next Morning-**

Tasha's eyes were blinded by the sight of the sun shining through her living room window. She looked up from her spot on the couch to see Dean's spot vacant. She looked down and let out a sigh of relief. She knew she shouldn't have drank that much. She shrugged and figured Dean had left and got up to make herself breakfast before she headed to work, but there was a surprise waiting for her in the kitchen. She found a hot plate of bacon and eggs waiting for her on the kitchen table with Dean eating happily across from them.

"So you can cook now?" Tasha asked him jokingly. She sat down across from him and began to eat the eggs.

"I'm just full of surprises." Dean said with a laugh. He took a forkful of eggs and polished off his bacon in just a few minutes. Tasha followed hi example a few minutes after. Dean got up and started washing the dishes.

"Thanks for cooking. You really didn't have to." Tasha said as she pushed Dean away from the sink and finished the dishes herself. "Also, 'she started again, "Thanks for listening to me last night. Not every guy sits there and listens to a girl's feelings."

"It's really no problem." Dean concluded with a small hint of a smile. He thought back to Sam, who would be sentimental at this time with any girl. He'd become "Awkward Sammy". Dean laughed to himself at his little brother being a stiff when it came to chicks. As the thoughts of Sam came to an end, those same thoughts immediately turned to his dad, John.

"Tasha, I gotta go. I'm meeting a friend in about an hour." Dean said as an excuse to go and call John another ten times and check on Sam.

"I'll walk you out." Tasha said as she dried her last dish.

She walked Dean to the door and watched him put on his jacket. The pair headed down her front hallway to the front door of her apartment. She stood in front of him with her back against the wall. Dean reached for the doorknob, but Tasha quickly put her hand on his. She kissed his cheek and muttered "thanks again". Dean almost looked surprised. Tasha ran her hands down the front of Dean's jacket, her blue eyes never leaving his green eyes. Dean tried to fight every urge in his body, but he couldn't help himself. He took Tasha's hand in his and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her gently into the wall. Dean released her hands and gripped her waist. Tasha hoisted her legs up and wrapped them around Dean's hips. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he carried her into the bedroom. Dean's fingertips lightly brushed Tasha's lower back as they landed on the bed sheets. She gripped his back and hoisted herself upward onto Dean's lap. The clothes were wiped off and the day carried forward.

**-That Afternoon-**

Dean woke up to an empty bed, with no one beside him. Tasha left a note on the pillow saying that she went to work and would be back later that night. Dean sighed and got dressed. He slipped on his boots and let himself out of her apartment. As he drove back to his motel, Dean pulled out his phone and tried calling John, but once again…there was no answer. Dean was starting to get really worried and a little annoyed. He even thought about telling Sam. He reconsidered and passed John's absence off as hard work. His thoughts drifted as he flipped through the radio channels to search for a good rock song.

**-That Night-**

Dean parked the Impala in front of the motel. He didn't see John's truck parked outside their room and felt a hint of worry stir in the pit of his stomach. Dean walked back to his and John's room and found it empty. He called out for his dad, but got no answer. He called his dad's phone and waited for it to start ringing, but the ringing didn't come from other end of the line, but from the other side of the room. Dean walked slowly over to his father's bag and picked up the phone. He opened the bag and it was empty. He looked around and noticed most of his father's things were missing. Dean lurched for the gun bag and like he thought, some of the guns were missing, along with a few knives. John was gone and it wasn't like him just to disappear. So Dean picked up the keys to the Impala and decided to give Sam a little visit.


End file.
